Four points $B,$ $A,$ $E,$ and $L$ are on a straight line, as shown. The point $G$ is off the line so that $\angle BAG = 120^\circ$ and $\angle GEL = 80^\circ.$ If the reflex angle at $G$ is $x^\circ,$ then what does $x$ equal?

[asy]
draw((0,0)--(30,0),black+linewidth(1));
draw((10,0)--(17,20)--(15,0),black+linewidth(1));
draw((17,16)..(21,20)..(17,24)..(13,20)..(14.668,16.75),black+linewidth(1));
draw((17,16)..(21,20)..(17,24)..(13,20)..(14.668,16.75),Arrows);
label("$B$",(0,0),S);
label("$A$",(10,0),S);
label("$E$",(15,0),S);
label("$L$",(30,0),S);
label("$G$",(17,20),N);
label("$120^\circ$",(10,0),NW);
label("$80^\circ$",(15,0),NE);
label("$x^\circ$",(21,20),E);
[/asy]
Explanation: Since the sum of the angles at any point on a line is $180^\circ,$ then we find that \begin{align*}
\angle GAE &= 180^\circ - 120^\circ = 60^\circ, \\
\angle GEA &= 180^\circ - 80^\circ = 100^\circ.
\end{align*}

[asy]
draw((0,0)--(30,0),black+linewidth(1));
draw((10,0)--(17,20)--(15,0),black+linewidth(1));
draw((17,16)..(21,20)..(17,24)..(13,20)..(14.668,16.75),black+linewidth(1));
draw((17,16)..(21,20)..(17,24)..(13,20)..(14.668,16.75),Arrows);
label("$B$",(0,0),S);
label("$A$",(10,0),S);
label("$E$",(15,0),S);
label("$L$",(30,0),S);
label("$G$",(17,20),N);
label("$120^\circ$",(10,0),NW);
label("$80^\circ$",(15,0),NE);
label("$x^\circ$",(21,20),E);
draw((11,5.5)--(11.5,0.5),black+linewidth(1));
draw((11,5.5)--(11.5,0.5),EndArrow);
draw((13,-4)--(14,1),black+linewidth(1));
draw((13,-4)--(14,1),EndArrow);
label("$60^\circ$",(11,5.5),N);
label("$100^\circ$",(13,-4),S);
[/asy]

Since the sum of the angles in a triangle is $180^\circ,$ we have  \begin{align*}
\angle AGE &=180^\circ - \angle GAE - \angle GEA \\
&= 180^\circ - 60^\circ - 100^\circ \\
&= 20^\circ.
\end{align*} Since $\angle AGE=20^\circ,$ then the reflex angle at $G$ is $360^\circ - 20^\circ = 340^\circ.$ Therefore, $x=\boxed{340}.$